Imaginando
by AnnieMCullen
Summary: Un Edward perverso que imagina el cuerpo de Bella, sólo para darse placer. -ONE SHOT-


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, sólo me adjudico la historia**

* * *

—¡Vamos, Eddie! ¡Sólo será una noche!

Bree solía ser molesta en cuanto a ese maldito apodo. Se me insinuaba constantemente, era una chica que siempre estaba en plan "Me enrollo hoy, mañana no sé quién eres". Aunque era de ese tipo de chicas que yo buscaba, resultaban molestos sus ruegos. Prefería ir a cualquier bar nocturno, seducir a una chiquilla, enrollarnos y no llamarla más. Pero a Bree la vería cada día, en cada momento de mi vida. Se trataba de la mejor amiga de mi hermana Irina. Ellas son inseparables. Cada vez que Bree se quedaba para las pijamadas y tonterías de chicas, trataba de meterse bajo mis sábanas para seducirme, cosa que nunca ha dado resultado.

—Está bien, está bien —Bufé— Paso por ti a las ocho, ¿contenta? —Puse los ojos en blanco.

Ella dio saltitos contenta.

—Sin formalidades, Cullen. Sabes a lo que vamos —Me reprendió, tomando mi corbata.

Esta vez me había sorprendido, es decir, ella sólo quería mi miembro en su cavidad, nada para relajar el ambiente ni mucho menos algo formal. Sólo sexo y más sexo. Me prometió no cruzarse en mi camino luego de este encuentro, pero le creía poco. Sólo le respondía con un "okay", a todas sus proposiciones, iban desde "odio los condones" hasta "yo tengo el control en la cama", cosa que me negué a aceptar, si accedí a estar con ella, sin desearla, al menos debería disfrutar un poco y no ser un completo sumiso.

.

.

.

Me preparé en cuerpo y alma para lo que haría esta noche con la mejor amiga de Irina. A la cual no deseaba ni en una mínima porción, su cuerpo tonificado debido a horas y horas de entrenamiento en el gimnasio sólo me aburría, sus pechos grandes y redondos debido a dos operaciones e implantes, sólo me hacían saber lo plástica que era. Y su culo, grande y voluptuoso... Ah sí, inyecciones ilegales para crecimiento de músculos. Nada me atraía de ella. Me aborrecía. Había tenido tantas mujeres con cuerpos despampanantes que ya no me sorprendía.

Rosalie -mi hermana menor- se encargó, como de costumbre, de elegir mi ropa. Ella posee un gusto envidiable en cuanto a vestuario. Tenía un cuerpo voluminoso y bastante natural, complementado por su fina ropa. Todos los hombres estaban locos por ella, pero nosotros éramos aliados en una cosa: nunca enamorarse.

—Entonces, vas a follar con... Uhm, ella, la chica que grita mucho —Suspiró frustrada al no recordar el nombre.

—Bree Patterson —Aclaré— Espero que su tono de voz no sea tan alto en la cama —Bromeé.

—No me des tantos detalles, Edward. No quiero saberlo —Hizo una mueca asqueada.

Rosalie era mi consentida. Irina era la hermana mayor, por lo tanto, ya no vivía aquí. Y estaba alejada del resto de la familia.

—¿Qué te parece esto? —Preguntó Rose enseñándome unos jeans desgastados con una franela cuello "V" color mostaza y mis zapatos italianos. Además de mi abrigo de cuero color negro.

—Perfecto —Aprobé.

.

.

.

—Verás, Edward, este hotel es cuatro estrellas ¿O es que quieres tener sexo en un motel donde todos escuchen lo que hacemos? —Preguntó Bree ceñuda.

—Será en este, Bree —Suspiré. Quería acabar con esto, ahora.

Entramos al lujoso hotel. Por mi habría sido en un callejón oscuro, lleno de ladrones que impidieran la escena. Pero por supuesto, esta chica era exigente y sabía lo que quería: A mí, dentro de ella.

El "lobby" estaba decorado con velas aromáticas, las paredes eran blancas y en el centro había unos muebles color café, donde charlaban animadamente varios extranjeros. A los costados unos video juegos para niños, además de computadores. ¡Esto sí que era lujoso! Mi bolsillo estaba quejándose, esta nos saldría cara.

Nos dirigimos a la recepción donde nos recibió una rubia con una sonrisa fingida.

—Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? —Saludó.

—Una habitación, por favor —Contestó Bree, sin preámbulos.

Ella le sonrió y escribió algo en su computadora. Luego se dirigió a una chica castaña que estaba sentada leyendo algo.

—Bella, ¿Sabes si el señor Mathews desocupó la habitación 10-C? —Preguntó la rubia a la chica.

'Bella' levantó la vista hacia la rubia, tenía unos ojos color chocolate muy distinguidos, nunca antes había visto algo así. Sus pechos, fijé mi vista ahí, eran algo de otro mundo, muy pequeños. Sus labios eran carnosos. Todas sus facciones y gestos regalaban ternura. Le respondió algo a la rubia, que supe se llamaba Tanya, pero no pude oírle. Estaba instigando todo su cuerpo, mientras se levantaba e iba a buscar las llaves del segundo mostrador, pasó a mi lado y pude oler su aroma a vainilla. Tenía unas piernas bastante delgadas, pero largas. Y un trasero, pequeño y abultado a la vez, casi como sus senos. ¿Quién era esta pequeña criatura que estaba viendo? Tan sencilla, pero llamativa. Tan sensual, pero real. Era... Diferente.

—Edward —Bree agitaba sus manos frente a mis ojos, haciéndome salir de mi ensueño— ¿Por qué miras con fascinación a esa chica desgarbada? —Susurró.

¿Fascinación? ¿Tan notorio era? ¿Por qué le llamaba 'chica desgarbada'? Esa pequeña, me atraía y me ponía mas duro que ella con su plástico cuerpo.

—Sabes Edward, me estás cansando. ¿Haremos esto o no? Tanya te ha tendido las llaves y las tuve que tomar yo porque estás muy ocupado viendo como **_esa_**se marchaba en compañía de unos muchachos hacia el ascensor —Refunfuñó.

—Salgamos de esta mierda ya, Bree.

Fuimos directamente hacia la habitación asignada y me dispuse a desvestirme.

—Ah, no. Eso sí que no. Me gusta desvestir a mis hombres —Ronroneó sobre mi oreja.

Y rápidamente me bajó los pantalones y los boxers. Puesto que ya me había desecho de mi camisa. Ella se hallaba desnuda sobre la cama. Me acosté a su lado, sin ánimos de nada, ni siquiera pude tener un bulto allá... abajo.

—Agh, Eddie. Me encantas en plano duro —Gimió Bree, claramente excitada.

Bufé.

Ella se posicionó sobre mí, tocando sus senos ya erectos, mientras cerraba los ojos. Yo sólo podía imaginar a la chica castaña, tan bella y serena. Cuánto daría por follármela. Y sin explicación, tuve una erección. Bree se emocionó, creyendo que se debía a ella, pero no... Se lo debo a la tal Bella, por ayudarme inconscientemente.

Bree posicionó la punta de mi miembro en su entrada y me adentró a ella. Daba saltos sobre mí, mientras me acariciaba y gemía. No era para nada gritona, gracias al cielo. Traté de aumentar las estocadas para acabar con esto, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de venirme, Bree deshizo nuestra unión y se llevó mi miembro a su boca dándome una pequeña sesión de sexo oral, en la cual, no paré de imaginar que era la boca de esa muchacha. Qué perverso. Pero al menos lo hacía placentero. Gruñía. Ya me faltaba tan poco. Ella introdujo un dedo en su interior y masturbaba. Esto sí que era placer y del bueno. Me vine en sus labios y ella no puso objeción, ya se había venido para cuando yo lo hice.

—Dios Eddie, eres impresionante —Halagó mientras se recostaba a mi lado.

Reí interiormente. Si ella supiera por qué.

* * *

**n/a: Espero que les haya gustado este "one shot", pronto publicaré una historia en sí.**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? REVIEW.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :) **


End file.
